It's In The Stars
by kap0w
Summary: [TATE] [ONESHOT] Who knew Kate could be naive. And of course Tony's there to witness it.


I know, i know, i'm a bad person. So much for updating SwaB. Im on the next chapter like a turtle caught in peanut butter. Pathetic, i know. Hopefully, this aleviates the bad-bad-me-ness, as it is a fluffy, TATEy, oneshot. So enjoy xD

* * *

_What Colour Are You, Hello Dear, FREEMEDS, don't you dare delete me, $$4LESS_… Ahah, there you are! Kate grinned triumphantly and clicked on the item in her inbox.

_Your Free Daily Horoscope!_

After deleting the forward and spammails then storing her Aunt and Abby's emails away for later, Kate eagerly scrolled down the page looking for her sign. The horoscope email had just appeared out of the blue a few weeks earlier and, although Kate didn't want to believe in something as naïve as a horoscope, bits and pieces of seemed to happen.

Like the other day her horoscope included a warning towards the end. "Don't blow your stack." And what had happened? Kate had been ready to blow up at Tony, only for Gibbs to walk in and criticize Tony on his childish outbursts all the time. That horoscope had saved her from Gibbs' wrath. For the time being anyway.

Speaking of Gibbs, she was glad he was up in MTAC speaking with the director. Gosh, if he were to get wind of her looking at this during work time then she'd be in for it.

She realised it was a bit silly. But her exterior contradicted the little spot inside of her, which still held little childish notions. Such as following her star sign. Speaking of which…

Taurus… Taurus… Taurus… her eyes followed the list of star signs. Her mouse stopped on Taurus and she clicked on the link.

"The person behind the scenes will aide you in your quest to find the person that you seek."

Well, Kate thought to herself, that was short and vague.

A loud snort to the left of her ear snapped her out of her pondering and she swung around violently in her chair, her knees missing Tony's crotch by inches.

"Ooosh!" Tony recoiled and grimaced at how badly that could of ended.

"You trying to deny me fatherhood?"

"I'd pity the poor child."

"AHAH! So you admit that was done on purpose! And here I was thinking I scared Katie Todd."

"It wasn't done on purpose! I mean, you didn't scare me! I mean, damn you DiNozzo, go hump a pole," she puzzled over the last choice of words.

Tony quirked his eyebrow. "Now that's a newie. Did the person behind the scenes help you with that one?"

"Shut up Tony… and what did I tell you about snooping through my stuff!" Kate stood up suddenly.

"As far as I recall you said…" He trailed off and pretended to be deep in thought, "Don't look through my trash, open my mail, look through my text messages, break into my drawers, ring up past boyfriends and oh, hack into my email account." He listed and grinned.

"But I didn't have to hack in that time to read that email now did I?" Tony laughed mockingly.

Kate stepped over to him and, despite the different in height, still managed to look threatening.

Tony shuddered at where the knee could successfully land now, but he couldn't help himself at the next dig. "I never took you to be the "follow the horoscope" kinda girl."

Kate's cheeks reddened and she turned and sat back down.

"I can't happen if they hold a little bit of truth," she regretted that the moment the words came out.

Tony grinned and crouched back down beside her, his hands guarding himself.

"They do, do they? Well well well, lets see what mine says," he reached over her to control the mouse, causing Kate to bite back her sigh.

"I've never actually looked at any of the other signs," she told him, glad for something to talk about. She looked at the screen and snorted at what he was.

"Aries? You're a sheep?"

"Ahem, I'm a Ram, Miss Horoscope… and hey, aren't you a freaking bull?" he poked his tongue out at her and Kate had a sudden image of a sentence in an old email that her younger, much younger, cousin sent her. Something about Male Horoscopes. Something about "_If they're into ya_." Something about Aries…

_Flirtatious looks and cheeky remarks? Subtlety has no meaning_.

"Oh crap," she mumbled, causing Tony to look at her strangely.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so what's yours say?"

Kate drew her attention back to the screen.

"An idiot will cause the inevitable," she read out loud and laughed, "How are you going to cause the inevitable?"

"Hey! Are you calling me an idiot?" he asked and pouted, then beamed, "Ha, I couldn't be the idiot anyway, because this horoscope's about what will happen to me, and since whatever the inevitable is going to be, it's going to include me and the idiot is going to cause it."

"I don't even know how you brain allows words to come out of your mouth Tony," Kate stared at him and stood abruptly.

"I'm going to Abby's," she told him and took the other way around her desk to avoid him.

Tony snapped out of it and shouted after her, "I don't believe in horoscopes anyway! Who would?"

Several people looked at him strangely, and Tony thanked whoever was listening for Gibbs being caught in MTAC. Curious, he clicked the back button and tried to find out what the other horoscopes had to say. Strangely enough, the links appeared to be broken or unavailable. Tony shrugged, putting it down to the system. He turned his attention back to Kate who was waiting at the elevator repeatedly pressing the "down" button. She became frustrated at the slowness and chose the stairwell instead. Seeing the elevator open right after she left, Tony walked over to it whistling, intending on mocking her about her impatience.

**x.x.x.x.x.**

Kate was still thinking about her horoscope as she descended down the stairs. Her horoscope was messing with her mind. Not to mention Abby's emails. The ones that she had been avoiding and deleting. Because Abby had some crazy idea in her head that Tony and her couldn't contain themselves much longer. Kate feigned ignorance of course.

Finally, she stopped at the lab level; thankful her training meant that she wasn't out of breath. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Tony leaning against the elevator door, rubbing his fingernails against his collar.

"Kate! So glad you could join me," he smirked at her death stare.

She bristled and made her way to pass him.

"You know you really are way to impatient. I'm surprised the horoscope didn't mention anything about that," he called after her.

Kate stopped, turned and stalked back to him. Not saying anything, she glared at him.

The silence was palpable.

Tony ignored the heat overcoming his body and swallowed.

"The intimidation thing doesn't do you much justice Katie."

She continued to glare at him.

Suddenly three things happened in quick succession.

McGee came hurtling out from the elevator behind them, carrying a stack of files so high that they blocked his vision. This, in effect, made him knock into Tony, pushing him forward on top of Kate. As the two toppled to the ground, along with a few stray files, McGee threw his apologies over his back before continuing on his rush to Abby's lab.

"Ow," Kate winced at the throbbing in her head but that was soon forgotten as she opened her eyes and saw their predicament.

Tony lay on top of her, his hands holding onto her arms, unintentionally pinning her down. Her breath hitched as she noticed his eyes searching her own before travelling down to her lips.

He hesitated.

_Damn it DiNozzo_, she thought to herself.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Tony smiled at the unusual boldness from Kate.

And then it hit him.

Interrupting the deepening kiss, regrettably, he pulled back and exclaimed, "McGee's the idiot!"

Kate sighed in frustration, "Tony I hear you say that often enough… you're seriously thinking about McGee? Now?" She leaned her head back to the ground.

"No no no, the horoscope. Remember?" He recited it, "An idiot will cause the inevitable."

Kate smirked, "The inevitable?"

He kissed her to quiet her and then went on, "And yours… the person you seek…"he grinned at her," You seek me?"

She scowled, "I thought you didn't believe in horoscopes."

He replied with a deep and longing kiss. Pulling back for air he smiled. "Well if the boot fits."

**x.x.x.x.x.**

Abby looked at her computer watching the scene unfolding before her on the security camera. She beamed down at McGee, who lounged on her futon patting Bert.

"I am a Genius!" she proclaimed and did a virtual high five to McGee.

Changing screens, she deleted the next series of horoscopes that were in the waiting list to be sent directly to Kate's inbox.

She widened her eyes as her attention was caught back to the surveillance camera view.

"Iiiii'm gonna be turning this off right about now," she bit her lip in surprise, "Geez Kate, contain yourself indeed."

McGee scrambled off the futon.

"Huh?"

* * *

So there it comes and goes. Don't kick me too hard if i still dont update SwaB for yonkies. 

**R and R** in the meantime, pretty please.

I promise i'll try to eat all the peanut butter so the turtles go faster.

**kap0w **


End file.
